Alphonso Mackenzie (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 215lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, C.I.A. agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Austin, Texas, USA | Creators = Bob Harras; Paul Neary | First = Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. #3 | HistoryText = Early Life Al "Mac" MacKenzie was born in Austin, Texas. He joined the C.I.A. and rose through the ranks to become one of their top agents. Liaison with S.H.I.E.L.D. He became the C.I.A.'s liaison to S.H.I.E.L.D.. He came to know the leading agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., including Jimmy Woo and Jasper Sitwell. Mac was a traditionalist and was uncomfortable with all the advanced technology used by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was dismissed as a liaison by the Deltite'sLMDs posing as Agent Woo and the new Director Sitwell. Noticing various break ins at various S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities, Mac investigated and found out about the Deltite's plans and learned that they had been scanning the brains of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to replace them. He was rescued due to the combined efforts of Nick Fury and Alexander Pierce. Mac joined Fury to take down the Deltite's which led to the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D. Contessa He returned to the C.I.A. and he became romantically involved with Contessa Valentina Allegra di Fontaine after a while, which led to an estrangement between him and Nick Fury. while investigating an apparent new offshoot of Hydra, known as the Death's Head Squadron, Mac and Val brought Fury into help, uncovering an alien threat and neutralizing it. They battled Baron von Strucker the creator of the Death's Head Squadron. Mac was convinced that there was still a need for S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury agreed to start a new organization. S.H.I.E.L.D. Mac and Val joined the new S.H.I.E.L.D., however their romance grew awkward over time. Mac found himself in a strained relationship with Fury and used as a frequent pawn for Val's public jealous stabs at Fury. Mac worked with the organization using his interrogation skills to break through the conditioning used by the Deltites. Deathlok Michael Collins was trapped in the latest Deathlok unit and began a hunt to track down the man responsible Harlan Ryker. Investigating shady business by Cybertek and its parent company Roxxon Oil. Mac and S.H.I.E.L.D. cross paths with Ryker in trying to cover up Deathlok's rampage at Coney Island. Tracking Deathlok's moves, Mac and Fury made contact and they teamed-up in order to put an end to Cybertek. Waterboys The Punisher left the Waterboys in the custody of Mac and Nick Fury. Nick Fury asked her if the attack was about the money, to which Janet answered "We hate New York". Super Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Mac later interrogated the Super Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., revealed to be Hydra moles. Retirement Subsequently, under unknown circumstances, MacKenzie resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D., and wrote a "tell-all" book entitled UnSHIELDed: an Unauthorized Insider's Look Behind the World's Most Powerful Global Spy Network, which purportedly explained some of the history behind the organization from his point of view. Since then, he also acted as an unofficial source to Ben Urich, prodding Urich and Jessica Jones to attempt to expose Fury's unauthorized mission to Latveria. | Powers = | Abilities = Al Mackenzie is a good hand-to-hand combatant and in the use of various weapons, especially high-tech explosives. He is also a skilled strategist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Government Agents Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Writers Category:Weapons Expert